


want to be with you

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Self Isolation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil was very much falling for the others, to his initial horror and eventual resigned acceptance. He knew that they they would of course never like him. But knowing that didn't stop his heart from aching every time he saw them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	want to be with you

It wasn't obvious, not at first. Just an easily dismissable flutter of nervousness in his stomach when he spoke to them, or accidentally staring a moment too long, captivated by a smile amongst themselves or a lingering touch of hands in the kitchen while he watched from the doorway, or his foolish little heart skipping a beat when Patton locked eyes with him and smiled at him. …Okay, so it had been a _little_ obvious and Virgil was exceptionally bad at identifying (and subsequently dealing with) his own emotions.

He longed to be a part of it, that rush of emotion and love and understanding. Wished with every fiber of his being to learn the silent language they all so effortlessly spoke with every breath they took, synchronized heartbeats and intertwining hands. They were beautiful and happy and oh so painfully out of Virgil's reach.

There was only a gradual growing awareness of how hopelessly in love with them all he was, so he never could ever quite pin an exact moment on the first time he ever daydreamed about holding Patton's hand as they cuddled, or walking arm in arm with Roman through bthe imagination, or kissing Logan under the stars.

It hit him out of nowhere, the jarring and undeniable truth, right in the middle of filming. If he was being honest, (no) he'd been subconsciously aware for some time. But having the truth of the matter spelled out right in front off him was...a very different matter. He was staring at Logan again (who had fortunately been talking anyways and hadn't noticed) and very suddenly thought 'god, I love him.' The thought sent him mentally reeling, and he's made a small choked off sound that had everyone staring at him almost instantly.

Panicking, he'd thrown his hood up and sank out, fleeing to his room and slamming the door behind him, locking it firmly before sinking to the ground. Virgil was very much falling for them, to his initial horror, but it eventually bubbled down to a sort of resigned acceptance and muted panic. He knew that they would of course never like him. Roman didn't even try to hide his distate of him, Patton liked everyone (or rather, probably just pitied him) and Logan…thought he was useful, obviously. He hadn't sent him away yet, after all. He knew his place in their dynamic, a crooked zigzag among the smooth flowing waves.

But knowing didn't stop his heart from aching every time he saw them.


End file.
